familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
Muskrat Love
Muskrat Love is the eleventh episode of the fourth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which aired from ABC on January 8, 1993. It was directed by John Tracy and written by Regina Stewart. Plot While Eddie tries to date a girl that his friends think is undesirable, Laura tries to get Maxine out of a date with Ted that Laura set up. Meanwhile, thinking it would boost her self-esteem, Carl gives Harriette exercise equipment for her birthday, to no surprise, it makes her feel worse. Synopsis The scene begins at Vanderbilt High School as everyone tries to dunk Steve but fails miserably. Then Laura ends up using her arm and succeeds in dunking the nerd into the water. During that time, Harriette thinks that she's fat and Carl tries to tell her otherwise. At the Fortune telling booth, Eddie makes a date with the cute, smart, and witty, Melissa Robbins, after confusing her for another girl who looks like her. However, Weasel convinces him to ditch the date and save his reputation. Laura still hasn't forgiven Ted Curran for the rumors he and his friends made about him scoring with her two months back, will regret setting Maxine up with him. Later on at the house, Carl tries to brighten Harriette's mood by buying her an exercise trampoline and an invitation at Chicago's premiere health spa, Hip Whippers. To no surprise, it makes her feel worse and assumes that he agrees with her that she's fat. Then she calls his presents, insensitive and unromantic. In the living room, Eddie was studying when Judy, Richie and Mother Winslow comes home from their time hanging out with Kris Kross at the Ritz Carlton. Estelle mentions how sweet and kind the boys were in hanging out with them for the day. They leave and Laura enters the living room, calling Eddie out for breaking his date with Melissa because he listened to his "friend" Weasel instead of standing his ground. Later on in the living room, Carl makes Harriette realize that no matter how much she thinks she's fat, he still thinks of her as beautiful in his eyes. He gives her a diamond bracelet that he should've bought her for her birthday gift. At the dance, Weasel tries to hit on Laura but she gives him two choices: either walk away or get carried away. Weasel walks away and Waldo talks to Laura about what happened and encourages her that she doesn't have to keep dwelling on the past. Then, they noticed Melissa going to the dance with Steve because of Eddie breaking his date with her. While dancing with Ted, Maxine realizes that he wanted to go with Laura that she brings him over to her and makes them realize that they were meant to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance. Melissa thanks Steve for going to the dance with her. Urkel tells her that no thanks are necessary because their friends. Eddie shows up a few minutes later and rails on Weasel for making him skip out on his date with Melissa. Weasel tries to defend himself but Eddie was too angry and disgusted to hear his excuses. He tells Weasel off that even though Melissa isn't a cover girl, he likes her anyhow and sees her beautiful in his eyes. Eddie also warns Weasel that if he keeps wanting a girl for her looks, then Weasel will miss on the girl itself. He walks away and apologizes to Melissa for his actions and dances with her. In the end credits, Steve and Maxine shares a dance with each other after their respective dates went back to Eddie and Laura. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaimee Foxworth as Judy Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Telma Hopkins as Rachel Crawford * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo Guest Recurring * Cherie Johnson as Maxine Johnson * Shavar Ross as Alex "Weasel" Park * Patrick J. Dancy as Ted Curran Cameo * Michole Briana White as Melissa * Susan Dawkins as Guess Your Weight Girl Trivia Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season Four episodes Category:Season Four